There Are No Second Chances
by Sidheag
Summary: What do you do when you thought all those you loved were dead? Finally freed from a trap in time, someone from Killian's past finds their way to Storybrooke. But what does it mean for him and Emma, and is it possible to gain forgiveness? *Set after Jekyll and Hyde*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once upon a time

Setting: set after Jekyll and Hyde. Not really a new story...just an untold one.

* * *

There was a throbbing in her head. And she was laying on the ground. " _Why am I on the ground?"_ She groaned and opened her eyes slowly and drank in her surroundings. She wasn't the only one, it seemed. She was in a forest now, and there was a group of people huddled nearby. It looked as though a few were hurt, but nothing serious. She still didn't know how she ended up in a forest.

"Are you hurt at all?"

The kind female voice drew her from her muddled thoughts. She winced when she looked up, feeling something likely pulled in her neck. "Not too badly, I don't think," she answered, recognising the two spoke with different accents, but she couldn't place the other woman's.

She watched the woman open the book she was carrying, a ledger from the looks of the contents, and held up a pen.

"We're taking names from everyone who came in. See if we can't connect you with any family, anyone you might know."

She shook her head. "I don't even know where I am."

"You're in Storybrooke." The woman smiled, likely realising she was rushing through the process. "My name is Belle."

"Elizabeth," she reciprocated and her eyebrows furrowed. "I've never heard of Storybrooke. How did we get here?"

"We're not quite sure," Belle admitted. "It seems it was likely a curse that brought you from the Land of Untold Stories."

Elizabeth nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Is that where I was?"

Belle leaned forward ever so slightly, examining the other. "You didn't know where you were?"

"There was...my life has been quite a whirlwind. I'm not even sure of the year."

"Time can work differently in different realms. In this realm it's the year 2017."

Elizabeth sighed. "And what realm might this be?"

"One without magic. Well, except for this town." Belle waved to someone behind Elizabeth. "Henry, we could use your help."

Elizabeth turned to see a young man, a teenager really, walking towards them with a large book in his hands. A quick survey of his appearance, really both of them, told her she was completely out of her element.

"Hi. My name's Henry," he said, holding out his hand.

She smiled and shook the offered hand. "Elizabeth."

"You're from the Land of Untold Stories?" His voice was filled with some wonder, but there was a mission behind his words.

She looked away. The others were slowly dispersing, being brought away by a pretty woman with short black hair, the colour of a raven. Skin as white as snow. "I'm told that was where I was before landing here."

Henry paused. "Where were you before that?"

Elizabeth put a hand to the side of her head. "I'm sorry. You're asking so many questions."

"No, I'm sorry." Henry sat down and showed Elizabeth the book he held. "I'm the author. I write down the stories of others. The people in Storybrooke, their story was already written down. I'm going through the new arrivals and writing down their stories."

"I don't have a story to tell," she muttered, gripping the fabric of her dress.

"That's not true. Everyone has a story. And a happy ending. Even villains. Well, they turn into heroes and get their happy ending."

Elizabeth thought on that for a moment, then noticed Belle had joined the last of the 'new arrivals'. "I've had happiness. I don't believe I'm in search of this….happy ending. If it's an ending, then it's over. Finished. I'd rather have a happy life."

"It's not really an ending...but I think I get what you mean." Henry pulled out his quill and started a new page. "Why don't we start with where you were born."

"My apologies, but as I said before, I don't have a story to tell."

Henry gave her a small smile. "It's okay if you have something to hide. If you've done something, I'm not going to judge. I just want to have your story recorded. My mom, she was a really bad person before. A villain. But she's good now. And my other mom-"

"Two mothers?"

"I'm adopted. My biological mom and the mom who raised me, they're both in my life," Henry explained patiently. It was clear he had explained it already to many people. "My biological mom, her boyfriend used to be a villain. A pirate. But he's good now too. See, it doesn't matter what you've done. It's what you do after, how you live the rest of your life."

"I appreciate the honesty, and the intimacy of this conversation, Henry," Elizabeth said, "but most of my life is...well, as muddled as my thoughts. The timing is all...it's not quite linear, but I don't know how it happened. Belle, she said she would connect me with family. But she told me the year, and they've been dead for centuries, and…" Her voice trailed away and finally met Henry's eyes. "I don't tend to ramble."

"Where are you from?"

"The Enchanted Forest."

Henry's eyes lit up and pulled out a second book from the bag on his back, which Elizabeth hadn't noticed. "That's where we're from! Well, not me. I was born in this realm, but if you're from the Enchanted Forest, you must be in here."

Elizabeth watched as Henry flipped through the pages, some with all text and others with painted images of people in beautiful gowns, dragons breathing fire, one picture had Belle even. "What is this?"

"These are the stories of the heroes of the Enchanted Forest. Snow White, Prince Charming, you know. Those kinds of people."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I've never heard of them."

Henry looked at her quickly. "Wait, you said your family has been gone for centuries?"

"Perhaps you should have asked me when I was born, not where." When his eyes asked the question, she answered, "1829."

His face dropped but gained a thoughtful look. "You're from before most of these stories. Are you magical?"

"I cook like I am," she joked with a smile.

Henry laughed and continued flipping through the pages. "The only one you'd have heard of is probably the Dark One."

Elizabeth shuddered at the name. "Yes, I've heard of him. Thankfully I've never had the pleasure of meeting him."

"He might know more about what happened to you."

Her eyes widened. "The Dark One? He's here?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. He's...well, he's trying to be better. I don't think he's as evil as he used to be. He's actually my grandfather." He waved a hand at her look of shock. "You don't want to know my family tree. It's confusing."

Elizabeth glanced down at the book, when suddenly she placed her hand on a page, stopping Henry from flipping through. Her jaw dropped slightly as she let her fingers slide along the picture. Hair disheveled, but eyes just as bright as ever.

Henry watched her face. "You know him. You know Captain Hook."

She pulled her hand away and looked at Henry. "Captain Hook?"

"You know the man in this picture. I can see it in your eyes."

"The man I knew didn't wear makeup...is that eyeliner?"

Henry closed the book and stood quickly. He held out a hand to Elizabeth. "Come on. I can bring you to him."

Elizabeth considered taking his offer. She was sure Henry could hear her heart pounding. _"He's here...in this land. He isn't dead."_ "I don't know Captain Hook. But...I am in the mood for a story. You're an author-"

" _The_ author," Henry corrected.

"Tell me a story. His story."

Henry sat down again and opened the book. "Where should I start?"

She thought for a moment. "The Royal Navy."


	2. Chapter 2

For nearly three weeks Elizabeth kept her head down, and the number of people who saw her to a minimum. The boy named Henry had been overly obliging, and sympathetic towards her plight. But she knew something was off. The others who had come with her, others from the Land of Untold Stories, they were adjusting far better than she to this new realm. She felt as though she was stuck in the past.

"Have you finished the book already?"

Elizabeth jumped in her seat at the sound of Henry's voice. She hadn't noticed him enter the small cabin she occupied in the woods. It was a decent size, for her at least, and few people came through. "I have little else to do out here," she responded with a small smile. The truth was, much of what she read nearly gave her nightmares but she didn't dare put it down. He had gone through so much, done so much…

Henry sat down at the wooden table across from her and studied her face for a moment. "You still won't tell me how you know him?"

"As I said before, I don't know Captain Hook," Elizabeth answered shortly.

"But you know Killian Jones."

"Perhaps. In another lifetime, maybe."

He nodded, but didn't press further this time. She appreciated that, at least. "Are you sure you still want to go home? Back to the Enchanted Forest? You can make this your new home."

She had considered it. While most of the advancements intrigued her...although some frightened her, such as lights that turned on with a switch...Elizabeth knew she had no place here. And knowing everything now, his life, she was sure she did not want to be part of that.

"I'd like to try to get sorted before I return. If there is someone who knows what happened to me, they may be here."

"Did you have any friends from the Land of Untold Stories?"

She shook her head. "My cabin in the woods should be an indication of my social skills."

Henry let out a small laugh. "Maybe you like trees."

"Henry, how...how can one tell if their memories had been erased?"

He looked at her quizzically, obviously intrigued by her question. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she paused and leaned towards him. "I remember running away from rebels, in my city, the next thing I know I'm grabbed from behind, a bag put over my head."

"And then?"

"I heard muffled voices, some...glimmers of light, and then I woke up in a field outside a city in a land I'm now told is the Land of Untold Stories. I was there a mere two weeks before I woke up here. And I learn it's been two hundred years. How is that possible, Henry, if my memories weren't taken?"

Henry stood and walked to the door. "I can't tell, but maybe Regina can. It means going into town, though."

Elizabeth sighed and wrapped her cloak around her neck. She brought the hood up to cover her face, but frowned when Henry rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Because that's not conspicuous."

"Oh, just lead the way."

* * *

Elizabeth watched as the woman's hand waved slowly in front of her forehead, golden light emanating from...well, either the hand or her own forehead. She wasn't quite sure.

Regina frowned and let her hand fall to her side. "Well, you don't seem to have any holes, and nothing was re-written that I can tell. It's possible you were frozen somehow, by a spell. A sleeping curse, maybe?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I think I'd remember true love's kiss. Even if he ran away as soon as he kissed me, which is highly inappropriate might I add, that doesn't explain how I left the Enchanted Forest."

Regina clasped her hands in front of her and rocked forward. "Then you'll need someone who was alive when you were. Rumpelstiltskin."

She stood quickly, overturning the chair behind her. "The Dark One? No. I will not owe that creature anything. I refuse."

"Oh relax," Regina waved her away. "He's harmless. Well, mostly. We're just asking him a question."

But she still refused to move. "No. Information, like magic, comes with a price. I'm not willing to pay that to simply have my suspicions confirmed."

Henry stepped forward, holding his book of stories out in front of him. "But if you're right, that someone took your memories, then don't you want to know why? Don't you want to know where you fit in here? Someone took you from your land. There has to be a reason."

"And you think the Dark One will simply hand over this information?"

"One step at a time. First, we need to know what happened to your memories. If there are no memories to find," Regina paused and shrugged, "then we need to deal with whatever spell you were under to keep you from aging."

"Neverland?" Henry asked, looking at Regina.

"Like I said," Regina started, heading for the door of her office, "one step at a time."

Elizabeth hesitated, but took a few quick steps in order to catch up with the other two. "I know there are more pressing matters you all need to attend to. We don't have to do this now."

Henry smiled at her, with that reassuring look of his. "No one's currently trying to kill any of us. It's a slow day."

"Right."

"Are you afraid of what you might find out?"

"What is this Neverland you speak of?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject quite poorly. She didn't quite care, though.

Henry opened his book as they walked down the street. He held it out to her, open to an image of Peter Pan and Captain Hook. "I thought you read that part. No one gets old there? Guarded by my great grandfather who stole the shadows of children?"

"I can see why your father would want to live in a land without magic," Elizabeth muttered, slamming the book closed. She stopped as they arrived at an antique store. "Mr. Gold? Because he spins wool into gold. Clever."

Suddenly the door opened, a blonde woman bursting through the door. The woman stopped when she saw the three of them standing there, but her eyes softened when she saw Henry. "Hey, Kid. Regina." She turned her attention to Elizabeth, who suddenly felt uncomfortable meeting her gaze. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, this is Elizabeth," Henry answered. "She came in with the new arrivals. We're hoping Gold knows something about her."

The woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "She can't tell us herself?"

"I would if I could remember," Elizabeth spoke, suddenly on the defensive.

Her tone seemed to take the woman aback. "Sorry. I'm Emma."

"The Saviour. Yes. Henry's told me all about you." She smiled when she realized how her words could come across. "He...he gave me his story book to read, to lift my spirits. Or jog memories."

Emma took a step towards them. "Do you recognize any of the people in the book?"

"She's not from our time," Regina offered, earning a quick look from Elizabeth which she missed. "Seems she's a bit older than she looks."

"Not always a bad thing," Emma laughed. "Unless you're a teenager in this realm trying to buy booze." She looked around at the wrong audience. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Elizabeth. Welcome to Storybrooke. If you need anything, let me know."

Regina led Elizabeth and Henry into the shop as Emma left them. Elizabeth couldn't help but hate herself more. She knew she had made the right choice, staying out in the woods. Seeing the Saviour for herself, she was sure staying away from Killian was the right choice. The sooner she could leave, the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth looked around the shop as she followed Regina and Henry. It seemed to be a collection of personal items, odd and unique all of them. It was strange to her to feel more at home among these items than the people from her own realm. Then again, the 'antiques' were technically from her time.

"Regina," a male voice called out, an interesting lilt to his tone. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He smiled and looked at Elizabeth, and his smile faltered ever so slightly. "I see."

Regina looked between the two, holding up her hands. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means, dearie, that you're in over your head." He walked slowly towards Elizabeth, who took several steps back. He grinned and crossed his arms. "Are you afraid of me, girl?"

"Well I'm not stupid," Elizabeth spat, but couldn't hide the shake in her voice. "I know what you are."

"The Dark One. But that's not what you need, is it?" He giggled and waved his hands in the air. "You're just covered in thread not belonging to you. It's no wonder Regina failed you, Elizabeth Warren."

Her eyes widened, and she took a rebellious step forward. "You know me, monster?"

"Careful who you call names," he warned.

Henry stood between them. "She came in with the new arrivals, but she doesn't remember leaving the Enchanted Forest. How do you know her?"

"I don't," Gold stated simply and turned away.

"You know my name," she countered, following him.

"I deal in names."

"And what is mine to you, Rumpelstiltskin?"

He turned around to face her with a fierce look in his eyes. "That's a tad informal for having just met."

"He's only ever ambiguous when he's planning something," Regina said. "Start from the beginning. What can you tell us about her?"

"How can I get home?" Elizabeth added.

Gold grinned again. "That's a lot of questions. And many answers to go with them."

Elizabeth turned to Henry with a shake of her head. "I don't want to owe him anything. I appreciate your trying to help, but this is a waste of time."

"What did you mean about the threads?" Regina ignored Elizabeth's outburst as she stepped towards Gold. "Are you talking about-"

"Her fate, yes," he interrupted. "Miss Warren seems to be connected to people she shouldn't be or, more likely, someone is still connected to her who should be dead."

"I should be dead, but I don't know what happened." Elizabeth turned back around slowly.

"Oh, well I can fix that for you," Gold replied and a dagger appeared in his hand with a puff of smoke.

"Wait!" Henry once more stood between the two, appealing to his grandfather. "I know who it is." He turned to Elizabeth. "I know who you're connected to. Maybe it's why you have no memories. When your fate changed, maybe it was like a reset button and kept you paused until you got a new destiny or something."

"That's not really how it works," Gold offered.

Ignoring him, Henry continued. "It's Hook. You knew him once."

"Wait, you know Hook?" Regina said incredulously. "I suppose there are few women who _don't_ know him."

"Well this _is_ interesting." Gold smiled. "He was fated to die...multiple times. Technically, he did die. Twice. If your fate is in fact tied to him somehow, that explains the multiple threads. It's all the chances you had to live your destiny."

Elizabeth eyed more of the items around her. Globes, maps, weapons, small trinkets. All seemed to laugh at her for even daring to speak with the Dark One. "That doesn't account for the missing centuries of my life."

Gold once more approached Elizabeth and held his hand to her face. When she flinched, he gave a soft sigh. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have." He was silent again for a moment before he pulled his hand away.

"Anything?" Henry asked once he realised no one would.

"You didn't have your memories erased, taken, and you didn't give them away." Gold wiped his hand on a handkerchief as though cleaning away her germs. "It seems the boy was right. You were...paused. Not a sleeping curse, not even Neverland, although I wouldn't rule that out completely just yet. It's as though you didn't even exist during those years. I'm sorry. That's as much as I can do."

Elizabeth nodded, believing him. "And you require no payment?"

"No," Gold breathed with a shake of the head. "But perhaps your _fiancé_ will have more answers than I."

She shook her head, feeling her blood begin to boil. "He came to you? That is how you know me."

"Ah, I don't know you. I know him. Or rather, I know his memories."

"Then you should know we were never engaged."

"I should rephrase that. I've seen his memories. Briefly."

"What did you do to him?"

"Why not see for yourself?"

Elizabeth turned to a silenced Henry and Regina. "I must go. Thank you, for what you've tried to do for me. I'll find another way."

"Elizabeth, wait, we can do this together!" Henry called after her, but she was already out the door. She walked quickly up the road, heading back to the forest. She slipped the hood of her cloak over her head once more. _"How could my time frozen be linked to his memories? What did the Dark One do to him?"_

* * *

Elizabeth stayed where she was, letting the person outside continue to knock on her door. It did make sense, what Rumpelstiltskin had said two days earlier. If her fate had somehow changed, her life would have to change as well. But...it hadn't. Her fate didn't change. She was still connected to him.

"Elizabeth?"

She looked at the door then, hearing Emma's voice. She had expected it to be Henry.

"Elizabeth I'm just making sure you're okay. Henry's worried about you."

"Tell him I'm fine. I just need some time to process," she called back. The Saviour was the last person she wanted to see.

There was a short laugh from the other side of the door. "Yeah, I get that." A pause. "You know, I didn't even believe in magic until Henry brought me here."

"I know your story."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't say that every now and then I still get freaked out by all this magic...stuff. And don't get me started on my family." Another pause. "Can you just open the door?"

Elizabeth groaned, but stood. She took the few steps needed to cross the room and opened the door enough to allow Emma entry. "I have no tea to offer, I apologize."

"Oh, no I'm fine." Emma stepped in and looked around. "Nice place."

"It's a place to sleep."

"And spend all day every day."

All women from this time seemed to be so….pertinent. "It allows me a place to think."

Emma sat down and put her hands on the table. "Henry mentioned that Gold didn't have any answers for you."

"Only more questions."

"If you're from so long ago, had you heard of Captain Hook before you came here?"

"No."

Emma smiled and leaned forward. "If you know my story, you know about my superpower."

Elizabeth met her eyes. "You asked the wrong question."

She leaned back in the chair and crossed her leg. "Fine. What's the right one?"

"The name. I didn't know Captain Hook."

"But you knew Killian Jones." When Elizabeth's silence acted as her answer, Emma nodded. "Look, I get this is probably awkward, regardless of what your history is with him "

"It's not history. Not to me."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. How much was she willing to reveal to this woman? "Henry told you I had no memories from before the Land of Untold Stories." When Emma nodded, she continued. "From the time I said goodbye to Killian to the time I woke up in that field, it had only been four months. And even then, it was only supposed to be five. He was supposed to return to port. Maybe he did."

"But you weren't there."

"There was an uprising. Word had gotten round that our king was corrupt. Being a port city, the rebels wanted to cut off trade. My father was a supporter of the king. He was killed. The rebels chased me from my home...and that's the last I remember."

Emma shifted before standing finally. "I think the only way to figure out what happened is to ask Killian yourself. If he returned to your city, he must have asked about you. Someone there must have known what happened."

"Unless they thought I was killed with my father. He would have been told I was dead."

"Then at least we know what people thought. But if someone saw who grabbed you, it's somewhere to start."

Elizabeth stood to see Emma out. "Perhaps. Not today. I'll think on it. I'm...I'm not sure I want to delve into this quite yet."

Emma opened the door but paused. "How long...were you two….?"

"Three years, nearly four."

"Come into town tomorrow," Emma said, moving past the time frame quickly. "We usually have lunch at Granny's." She hesitated before turning and went through the door.

For her, it had only been nearly six months. But two hundred years for him. She knew he would be a completely different man. And now she knew she would have to prepare for what tomorrow's reunion would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

She had thought all morning as to what to do. What to say. Contemplating Emma's suggestion, Elizabeth deemed it inappropriate for a reunion in front of so many people. She did not deal well with humiliation, and she knew the moment she saw him she would make a fool of herself.

But to bump into him as though it were an accident was just as ridiculous. She had finally spoken to Henry, apologizing for her behaviour. The young boy was much kinder than she remembered young boys to be when she had been his age. Henry had suggested meeting at the docks. It seemed to be Killian's favourite place, and for good reason she supposed. Henry would bring him, under the ruse of having something to show him. Well, it wasn't quite a ruse. She would be there. And as far as she knew, Henry had told Emma about his plan. How she wished she had known her mother to have that form of bond.

Elizabeth stood when she heard voices echoing against the wooden buildings. She gripped her hands in front of her, then gripped her dress, then again wrung her hands. _"What am I doing?"_

"I don't think I like the idea of you whisking me away to meet another woman, Henry." His voice was joking, teasing the boy. He sounded happy. The sound made her heart beat louder.

And then there he was.

He stopped when he saw her. Despite the foreign clothes, he was the same. The hook...it was shocking, and very aggressive looking. But everything else was the same. In a split second she saw it. No. He was different.

He smiled politely and took a few steps towards her. "Hello, love. The name's -"

* * *

"-Killian Jones! At your service, love." He drunkenly bowed, stumbling as someone passed by him to a table.

"Yes, everyone here knows your name, _love_." She stepped back away from him. "You've been telling everyone, every _woman_ who walks through that door."

He pointed at her with a toothy grin. "Ah, but only because I was waiting for you. Come! Sit with me!"

Her better judgement told her to go home, to simply go home and rest before she had to get up and run her father's bakery. Go home, and never see this man again. But she found herself sitting down with him. She waved away the drink he offered her. "Someone has to look out for you. Who knows who will take advantage of you in your state."

"Are you offering?"

She rolled her eyes but pointed at a man across the tavern. "No, but he might."

Killian laughed and raised a glass to the man. "Get another drink in me and all bets are off." He eyed her as she sat there, looking anywhere but him. "You're nervous. Do I make you nervous?"

"Drunken men in general make me nervous."

"Afraid I'll take advantage of you, love?" When she winced he put his glass down on the table. "I've struck a nerve."

"Finish your drink and I'll help you back to your ship."

He obliged and downed the rest of the ale. "Did my brother send you to watch over me?"

"I was here before you, remember?"

Killian paused then laughed. "No. Not really."

At that she stood and offered him her arm. "Come along, Killian Jones." She braced herself when he took her arm and pulled himself up.

"Come along, Miss…" He thought for a moment and then frowned.

"Elizabeth Warren," she grunted as he fell against her, losing his balance. "And not quite strong enough. Try to keep on your feet, Killian."

She ignored the cat calls and cheers as they left the tavern. But she did notice Killian smack away a man's hand from her as they walked by. She looked up at him, but his eyes were elsewhere, slightly unfocused but looking ahead.

They continued in silence towards the docks. Few sailors were about, and the ones that were mostly ignored them. Elizabeth knew how it looked, a woman going back to a ship with a man, but something in her couldn't let him go back alone.

"Killian?"

She stopped when a tall, stocky man came down from a ship towards them. She scrambled to hang onto Killian, who lunged towards the man.

"Brother! Oh, hello! You missed a wonderful evening!" Killian was caught by the man, and he turned and pointed at Elizabeth. "She was the perfect gentlewoman. Only asked for my hand in marriage twice. I, of course, could not accept without my big brother's approval."

Elizabeth wiped off her dress, straightening herself. "You should keep an eye on him."

"I apologise, Miss. You're right. He is my responsibility."

She looked at the man and the weary look in his eyes. "He was my responsibility tonight. I was happy to do it."

The look on his face changed and he nodded, reaching into a pouch around his waist. "How much does he owe you?"

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "He did not _buy_ me. Perhaps your brother takes after you, assuming a woman is simply there for your pleasure. Or maybe you think so little of your brother that you assume a...night worker...is the only person who would be kind to him." She turned to go, leaving him speechless. "For the record, I'm a baker's daughter. My dowry isn't much but would still be more than his."

She glanced over her shoulder to see the man nearly carry Killian completely up onto the ship. A small smile made its way to her lips, rebelling against her better judgement. She had a feeling she would be ignoring it in the near future.

* * *

"Henry tells me you're from my time. I didn't catch your name."

There was no recognition in his eyes. Nothing of who he was before. "El...Elizabeth Warren."

Henry stepped forward, lines of confusion marking his face. "You don't recognise her?"

Killian looked at him, then back at her. "I'm sorry, love. We've met before? I...well, I didn't have the best manners when it came to women back then."

"I…" What was she to say now? Nothing could have prepared her for this. It was better to think of him as dead. "I wondered if you knew what happened to my city. You...were in port there frequently. Duncaster."

Killian nodded. "Aye, I remember the city. I.." He glanced at Henry. "When I was a servant on Captain Silver's ship. Then a few times while in the Navy. Nice port. Nice people."

But Henry stepped beside Elizabeth. "Killian, she doesn't look familiar at all?"

"It's okay, Henry," she said softly. "It was a long shot. He's lived a long life, which comes with a limited amount of space for memories." She turned to Killian and gave him a soft smile. "I was sorry to hear of Liam's passing. He was a good man." Elizabeth stepped around him but he grabbed her elbow. Against her better judgement she looked up to meet his eyes.

"You knew my brother? Who are you?"

"A baker's daughter, who took a liking to a sailor, and against her better judgement believed him when he said he loved her."

"I'm sorry if he broke your heart, love. I'm sure it wasn't easy learning of his passing. I also apologise for not knowing of you. He didn't share much with me, it seems."

"Killian…" She looked away and pulled her arm away from his gentle grip. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry, Henry. I know you wanted to help, you wanted to help me with my happy ending, but I'm a supporting character. I'm not one of the heroes in your book. I'm someone the author couldn't even be bothered to mention."

This time she didn't look back. For all he knew, he had never seen her cry and she wasn't about to change that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Since I haven't said it recently, I don't own any of once upon a time characters, only my original characters.

Also, I realized there's so much I forgot about until I rewatched the series. If something doesn't line up with the episodes...well, it isn't supposed to be completely different. Just an added story. Let me know what you think so far in the reviews.

* * *

Elizabeth strode through the town, hoping to make it across to the forest without being seen. But wishes only come true in fairy tales.

"Elizabeth!"

She slowed her pace and stopped when he heard the Saviour's voice. She turned but didn't face her completely.

"Hey, Henry told me he arranged for you and Killian to meet up." Emma stepped in front of her and examined her face. "By the look of it, I take it it didn't go too well."

"That...that is a grand understatement, Miss Swan."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth finally met her gaze. That very intimidating, intense gaze. "There is nothing to talk about. He doesn't remember me."

"Wait, what? I mean, I know he's old-"

"I meant so little-"

"Now hold on, I don't think that's true," Emma offered.

"No? I went missing. He returned to port, said so himself when I spoke to him, after I went missing. Or kidnapped. Or whatever happened to me. And Milah? I understand she was killed in front of him, but he spent centuries planning his revenge. Stopped time to avenge her. His first love. I knew him before he even had any honour in the Navy, before he met Milah." She closed her eyes, knowing she was making no sense and was blurting out her feelings. Some things just couldn't be helped.

Emma's face opened with understanding. "Then whenever he forgot you, it was back then. Back before he met her."

"Before he made it back to port. Which means whether I get closure or not, he has no memories of where I may have gone or who took me." Her voice and spirit were resigned. "Perhaps it doesn't matter. I suppose all I can do is find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. You wouldn't happen to have a way back?"

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

"Something, or someone, pulled me from his life and his memories. It's better to simply leave it at that and move forward."

Emma looked around and gave a shake of her head. "Maybe. Maybe that led to me meeting him, him being here. But you're here now too. Why did you wake up, and why now?"

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "That's why you're a hero, and I'm a supporting character. I don't go on adventures. I don't go after the villains or answer questions. I'm someone meant to be a….a passing ship in the night. Besides, if I were to try to restore his memories for my sake, well that's just bad form."

* * *

Elizabeth put her weight against the dough beneath her hands, kneading it expertly. When she heard boots on the wooden floor in the doorway to the kitchen, she wiped a loose strand of her brown hair back with her flour covered wrist. A quick glance up caused her to give him a double take. She gave out a small laugh before returning to her work.

"You can walk on your own today, I see."

Killian held back a laugh and put a knuckle on the doorpost. "I came to apologize."

"For entering my private kitchen? If you want fresh bread, you can buy it in the store front."

"Your father let me back."

"Of course he did."

"I made a fool of myself last night, and I wanted to beg your pardon, Miss Warren."

She stopped and looked up at him, and those bright blue eyes. Elizabeth rested her hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "How are you feeling?"

"I've learned to work through the morning after consequences," he admitted with a smile. "My brother, Liam, told me where I could find you. He sends his apologies as well."

"Perhaps I should apologize for proposing without his consent," she teased. When he laughed she wiped her hands clean on her apron. "I wanted to thank you." She continued when she saw the confusion on his face. "Maybe it wasn't intentional, but I saw you keep a man's hand from me in the tavern."

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish grin. "Grabbing a woman without her consent, and in the company of another no less, is just bad form."

"I appreciate it nonetheless."

He stepped into the kitchen, but only took two steps. He kept his distance. "I apologize for being so forward, but you didn't seem all too comfortable in the tavern. Being around drunk men seemed to hit a sore spot with you."

"I don't enjoy being in situations which could put me at a disadvantage."

Killian nodded and raised an eyebrow with a tilt of his head. "Then, if you don't mind my asking, love, why were you there in the first place?"

She thought for a moment, having asked herself the same question. She had never set foot in the building after dark. Of course, she had made deliveries for the tavern, bringing them fresh bread in the morning. But when there was general carousing? Never.

"Something told me I should be there last night." Elizabeth laughed when she heard her words. "I sound daft. But after dinner…I simply walked there as though I did it every night. And I just sat there."

"Then I spoiled your evening."

She smiled. "It was certainly interesting. But, perhaps it was fate."

He took two more steps into the warm kitchen. "You believe in such things?"

"We live in a world where magic can make the impossible, possible. Why not fate?" She turned back to her counter and placed a few loaves of bread into a cloth bag. She handed it to Killian. "For the crew. You can't go back empty handed. I've heard the stories of Captain Silver."

Killian took the bag with a nod and he turned to go. He stopped at the door. "We won't be in his service forever." He turned back to her, his eyes glowing with determination. "My brother, he dreams of us joining the King's Navy."

"And _your_ dreams?"

He thought for a moment. "To make my brother proud. To be the brother he deserves. To live a life of meaning for my family."

"Well, I look forward to seeing your transformation, Captain Killian Jones."

Killian grinned and held up the bag in thanks. "I think I rather like the sound of that."

* * *

Emma stepped in front of Elizabeth as she tried to continue on. "Okay, here's the thing. If he doesn't remember you, doesn't he deserve to know if something happened to him too? Obviously you were in his life and were taken away not just physically...but it's like you never existed. He deserves to know why, and who did it."

"Until I came here, it wasn't an issue."

"No, but think about it. It means someone brought you here. Either to ruin his life and what he has now, no offense, or to help him remember something he needs to know about his past."

Elizabeth nodded. "Then you find out. You're the Saviour, and a hero. Isn't that what you do?"

"That doesn't mean you can't do it, too. I wasn't always a hero. Neither was Killian."

She looked at the determination on the woman's face and sighed. "I'll think on it."

But she had already made up her mind. And she knew Emma would use her superpower to determine that, too. She was finally allowed to step around Emma and continue through the town. After a few moments she felt a shiver travel through her body and she looked across the street.

The man the town called Mr. Gold stood with his cane in his hands, staring at her with a small knowing smile. She stopped and met his gaze. When he nodded, Elizabeth pulled her hood up over her head and kept going. Yes. She would need a way out of this town. And soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth grimaced as she looked at the plate in front of her. "I don't think I can do this, Henry."

"Come on. You'll like it."

"I don't even know what to do with it."

He gestured towards it with a shrug. "You just... pick it up, and take a bite."

She examined it for another short moment before picking up the hamburger and took a tentative bite, embarrassed at how much she had to open her mouth to do so. She noticed Henry watching her in anticipation, and she nearly spat out the food when she laughed. "Stop that. You're making me nervous."

"Do you like it?"

"It's certainly...interesting. I still prefer my own food."

"If you're going to be here for a while, you should see if they need any help at the bakery. They do a lot of cakes and pastries, but in the mornings they do fresh bread and muffins. Things like that. You owned a bakery, right?"

Elizabeth finished her bite and nodded. "Well, my father did and I worked there with him." She winced when the group sitting at a booth nearby broke out in laughter.

"I swear I was going to go overboard with those waves," Killian told his tale to the Charmings and Emma. "Everyone else was preoccupied with the storm that we managed to correct my clumsiness. We had few rowboats and we weren't about to lose one to my mistake. Liam and I always made a good team, even if it mainly consisted of cleaning up my messes."

She closed her eyes, feeling the rock of the ship beneath her and she placed the 'hamburger' down onto the plate. "I'll ask you to excuse me, Henry. I'm suddenly not hungry."

"It's not that bad," Henry said apologetically. "I just thought since you're here you could try some of our food."

Elizabeth smiled, opened her eyes and stood. "I appreciate all you're doing for me, Henry. I'm sure you went through this when Violet came from Camelot. I just need some fresh air." With a nod of her head as a farewell, she turned to leave. It had to be now.

As she passed by, she met Killian's eyes but broke contact before he could greet her. She opened the door hurriedly, knowing if she looked back she would lose her nerve. She strode down the street, for the first time in weeks knowing her next step.

After a few moments of walking, Elizabeth looked up at the sign above her head and with a shake of her head, continued walking a few paces. She stopped and clenched her hands into fists. Taking in a deep breath, she turned back and entered the antique shop. The door hit against the bells, signaling her arrival. But he was already waiting for her.

"Good day, Miss Warren."

"Mr. Gold."

"Using my other name now, I see."

"I want you to send me back to the Enchanted Forest," she said forcefully. "I know you have a way."

He took a step towards her, using the cane only for show. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I have a feeling you want me away from Killian. I'm offering that to you."

Gold gave her a crooked smile. "You want to make a deal? With me?"

"Will you send me back to the forest?"

He raised up a finger, wagging it at her. "And what if I want something else in exchange? I don't think I really care if you get in between Miss Swan and the pirate. I doubt you could."

"What could I even give you?" Elizabeth had no idea what the creature would even ask of her. She had nothing to give. He wasn't likely to even make a deal with her, but she had to try.

Before he could respond, the door rang against the bells once more. She turned to see Killian step inside the shop, giving a hard stare at Rumplestiltskin.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

"This is no concern of yours, pirate," the Dark One snapped.

"Like hell it isn't," he growled and strode towards him.

With a flick of his wrist, Rumplestiltskin threw magic at Killian, pressing him against the door.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she took a step back in fear. "Leave him alone!" She watched as Killian struggled to breathe. Somehow the Dark One was choking him.

"I'll let him live, for a price."

"Name it."

Killian choked out, "don't listen to him."

"Your heart," he answered simply.

She put a hand protectively to her chest. "My what?"

Killian continued to struggle against the magic around his neck and body. "Leave her alone, crocodile."

Gold ignored him, looking instead at Elizabeth as though the magic took no concentration at all. "Do we have a deal?"

She knew there was very little time. She had never been quite clever, or adventurous. Never quite the hero. "You never ask for something unless you need it. Which means you wouldn't have asked for my heart unless you needed it. You were waiting for me to make a deal with you. You need me to give it willingly."

"Tick tock, dearie."

"You won't kill him."

"And why not?"

"Because you fear the Saviour. You have more power than her, yes, but if you wanted Killian dead he would be by now." Elizabeth stepped up to the Dark One and looked him in the eye. He was just a man. "I do not accept your deal, Rumplestilksin."

She knew he could hear her heart pounding inside her chest. The heart he wanted, for some reason. She saw it in his eyes, the flicker of anger and defeat. Behind her Killian fell to his knees, gasping for air. But she stayed where she stood, her eyes locked with Gold's.

"You can keep your heart, and he has his life." He turned away to the back of his store. "For now. But if you still want a way out of Storybrooke, I'm more than willing to...work with you."

Elizabeth turned then, quickly helping Killian up and ushered him out the door. Once the door was closed behind them, she moved to embrace him but remembered his lack of memories and kept her distance. "Are you hurt?"

He pointed to the door, lowering his face to hers. "What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?"

"Finding a way home."

"Well he is _not_ the way to get there."

"You shouldn't have followed me." She turned on her heel, but he caught her elbow with his hook. The feel of it shocked her and she pulled away quickly. He grabbed her with his hand this time, keeping her in place. "Killian, please."

"I understand being here is difficult, that you miss him-"

Elizabeth interrupted, "miss who?"

"Liam." When she had a vacant look he continued. "You said there was something between you."

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Oh, Killian. It was you."

"What are you talking about, love?"

When she had the courage to meet his eyes, Elizabeth very well nearly slapped herself for thinking this was a good idea. "You don't remember. I don't know why, but you don't. Killian, you and I met in a tavern in Duncaster."

He gave her a regretful look. "Listen, love, but I met many a woman in taverns."

"You were working under Captain Silver for the first few years."

He started at that. "Years? You knew me back then? Before the Navy?"

"Before Milah."

Killian looked down at her in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"That story you were telling, back at Granny's? The one where you accidentally cut the rope from the rowboat? I was there." She pointed at herself. "I helped you get it back on the ship before the Captain found out."

"No, that was…" Killian stopped.

"Liam? Think about it. Liam was down in the rowboat, reattaching the line."

"I was tying the rope to the pully…" he said thoughtfully.

"How did the boat get back into place?"

Killian stared at her, meeting her eyes. "It got back into place."

"Who pulled the rope. You know where you were. You know where your brother was." She took a step towards him. "Who pulled the rope, Killian?"

"We were out at sea. How…"

She smiled slightly. "I made a good stowaway."

He shook his head and turned away. "Silver would have found you."

"Liam took the lashes for you. And me."

Killian stopped and looked at her, and she could tell he was searching for something to remember, for something to make sense of it all. "You're telling me I lived a life completely different than the one I thought I knew."

But she shook her head. "No, I don't think you did. You have those memories still, but I've been removed from them."

"Conversations wouldn't make sense."

"Maybe they don't," Elizabeth suggested. "You never realized it before about the rowboat story." She thought for a moment. "Why don't we go somewhere to talk, then?"

* * *

She watched the waves hit against the posts of the dock. She understood the appeal of the sea, the way the wind moved, the smell of the salt.

"There was a time you were in Duncaster," she started. "Silver had sent you to the market to pick up a shipment of fruit."

"That happened more than once."

"You forgot the oranges."

His eyes widened. "You stole them from me?"

Elizabeth laughed. "No, I don't think your memories work like that. You did forget them. I distracted you, most likely. What happened when you returned to the ship, and Silver went through the crates?"

He shrugged. "Got me and the crew to put them in the cargo hold."

"If you forgot the oranges, he would have noticed."

He looked at her quickly. "He did notice."

"Why weren't you punished?"

Killian leaned back slightly, resting his elbows on the railing behind him. "What was your part in it?"

"I pretended to be the farmer's daughter and said we wished to give him a crate for free for the trouble. Gave two day's worth of pay to make up for it."

"You did that for me?"

Elizabeth smiled and looked out over the water. "Emma wants me to help figure out why you don't remember me. Or I think she's more concerned with who did it."

"Aye, that's a good question." He looked her over. "When was the last time we saw each other?"

"You and your brother were sent on a mission. Top secret, apparently. You weren't to be gone long. From reading Henry's book, I found out you went to Neverland. And Liam died."

"So you knew me the entire time I was in the Navy."

"You worked your way up the ranks quickly. You were a hard worker."

He tapped his hook on the wood, thinking. "If you're from back then, how did you come to keep your youth?"

"The last thing I remember is a bag over my head. The next thing I knew I awoke in the Land of Untold Stories. And then I was here." When he didn't respond she gestured towards his hook. "May I?"

Killian shrugged and held out his arm. "Be my guest."

She reached out a hand tentatively and rang her fingers along the metal. She reached where the mount attached to his arm and she stopped. "It's quite jarring. Does it hurt?"

"I've become accustomed to it. Sometimes I fancy I can still feel my hand. Got it back, once. The Dark One, he returned it to me. But with it came the man I was when I had it. A cruel pirate."

"So you had it returned to you."

"Aye. I wonder if you're not curious as to why this is all happening. Why you're here, now, and why the Dark One wants your heart?"

Elizabeth pulled her hand back and looked back out at the water. "I should think it would be safer to keep my head down and find a way to avoid it all."

"And return to a city that will be different than your last time there? Your family will be gone, Elizabeth. There's nothing for you there."

"There's nothing for me here, either."

"Then you may as well go on an adventure while you're here, eh?"

She made the mistake of looking back at him. That same cheeky smile that could talk his way out of, or into anything. Well, now her words to the Saviour weren't a complete lie.


	7. Chapter 7

"No. Absolutely not." Regina folded her arms across her chest in defiance.

Killian looked at Emma for any form of assistance. With a sigh she leaned forward and reached out to Regina.

"I know you and your sister are a little at odds right now-"

"A little?" Regina scoffed.

"If we're going to find out who messed with Killian's memories, we have no choice but go to the past," Emma finish gently.

Regina nodded but gave a shrug. "And you remember what Zelena had to do in order to open the time portal?"

Killian leaned forward now. "There must be a way to alter the spell. Similar ingredients, maybe? And you're forgetting she was working against us. It's not as though we're going to steal a baby."

"To be fair," Snow White added, "she didn't try to kill anyone for the spell. We can get the ingredients together no problem."

Elizabeth watched in silence as the group before her made plans to travel back in time. They had gathered in the mayor's office, a stark and strangely decorated room. It seemed easy enough, the time travel, with everyone willing to give some part of the spell. It did not surprise her that these people would come together and make a plan so quickly. What surprised her was said next.

"Once we're there, we need a plan," David said, to which everyone nodded their head.

Elizabeth spoke up at this. "You all plan to go through the portal?"

The group looked at her as though she has grown another head.

Snow shrugged with a soft smile. "Well, obviously. We need to find out who changed Hook's memories, and who took you from your time."

"But...why? Why all of you?"

"This family does things together," David answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

"We're always stronger together," Snow added, now beaming.

When Elizabeth turned to her, Emma raised her hands slightly. "Yes, they're always corny like this, but they're right. We've come up against some pretty high odds and we've always come out on top."

She nodded and looked around the room, trying to ignore the eyes on her. "And to get back?"

"I'll be able to open a portal back to Storybrook," Regina added and stood from her chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I suppose I should pay my sister a visit."

Elizabeth couldn't help but shudder slightly when the mayor vanished in a whirl of purple smoke. She watched as each of the others stood, announcing their own part of the plan and left until only she and Killian remained. She dared herself to look at him and was grateful to see he wasn't looking at her. Instead he stared at the table, his eyes searching the grain of the wood.

After a moment she cleared her throat and stood. "I suppose I'll be summoned when it's time. I don't have much to offer in regards to the spell."

"I've been thinking," Killian said, as though he hadn't heard what Elizabeth had spoken. "The Dark One wants your heart. So I assumed he was the one behind this. But he was simply Rumpelstiltskin then. Just a man. Which begs the question...how does he know of you? There must be something about you that he senses."

She nodded and stepped around the table. She had already considered it, but came to the same conclusion. Of course, there was no answer. Yet. "He mentioned something about my fate, how I have strings of fate tied to me that don't belong to me. Perhaps with my heart he gains access to that? I'm afraid I'm not sure how magic works. Henry believes those strands are linked to you. I'm not sure if it's true or what that would mean." When he looked up at her finally she waved her hand.

"Don't. I know you've found your true love. The rarest of magic, despite everyone in this town having found theirs. I'm not your true love but somehow we are still connected. Maybe it's a lack of closure, but there must be more if the Dark One has an interest in it."

"Then perhaps another Dark One can answer the question," Killian suggested. "If we're going back in time, we may as well ask the previous Dark One."

She shook her head and turned to leave. "Absolutely not."

"It's our best option, Elizabeth," he offered, getting up from the table and following after her.

"And you lost a hand when you confronted the Dark One. I won't be part of it."

He took a quick step to stand in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "And I'd lose it again for love."

Elizabeth looked up at him and walked around him. She stopped when she approached the door, her hand on the knob. "I know you don't remember, but there was a time in your life when love didn't mean having to lose anything. It gained you everything. And when we speak with the previous Dark One, I hope you keep that in mind."

She closed the door behind her, knowing that despite having lived nearly two hundred years without her, Killian hadn't changed enough to come running after her. Elizabeth took a deep breath and started down the street. She had agreed to stay at Granny's in order to be closer to the rest of the band of heroes. What good she could do was beyond her. They apparently needed four symbols: love, innocence, courage, and wisdom. After dealing with the spell previously, everyone seemed to know what needed done. All Elizabeth had to do was wait. Perhaps the only preparation she needed to do was the one thing that was the hardest. Figuring out what to do with the answers they sought.

"Oh!" She was startled from her thoughts when someone stepped in front of her path. She smiled politely and went to move around the woman. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's okay." The young woman offered. "Neither was I." She paused. "You're...Elizabeth, right?"

Elizabeth stopped and took a quick glance around. She had made a point to not speak to many people in Storybrook. "Have we met?"

She laughed. "No, God, I'm sorry. No, I know Belle from the library. She was talking about helping you find your way back home. It must be strange for you to be here so suddenly. I'm Suzanna. Suzanna Bellemere."

"Pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth wondered at the rate of gossip in the town. At least that was similar to her home. "You're from Storybrook?"

"Well, the Enchanted Forest. I came over in the first curse. I've had time to adjust to this world. At least the time period is right for me." Suzanna smiled gently. "You're quite pretty," she said as an afterthought.

Elizabeth stepped around Suzanna then. "Thank you? I really should be going."

"I'm sorry, that was a strange thing to say. I have a habit of saying everything I think. It's just...nice to meet someone else who isn't a hero. Or a villain. Just a person." Suzanna smiled again and headed away, leaving Elizabeth to finish her walk.

 _'What a strange girl,'_ Elizabeth thought.


	8. Chapter 8

This had been the longest her father had gone without trying to arrange a match for Elizabeth. She wanted to attribute it to her pleas, but knew it was likely Killian who had eased the man's fears. Now a respectable member of the Royal Navy, Killian would make a fine husband. Regardless of the fact that neither had spoken of any desire, and Killian was merely a new recruit. Thanks to Liam, of course.

Elizabeth smiled when she spotted Liam walking towards her in the market. "I heard you were both back from training. I'm honoured to be your first stop."

Liam laughed, but it was short lived. "Elizabeth-"

"Is Killian with you?" When the man paused she took a step forward. "Liam, what's happened?"

"He'll be along shortly, I'm sure. You're all he spoke of, you know."

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like what you're going to say next?"

"I have worked hard to care for my brother, to give him a good foundation and all the opportunities our station can afford. You've been a good friend, Elizabeth. To both of us, I'll admit."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest. "But."

"He cares deeply for you."

"And you believe I will hold him back. I can't believe you, after everything," Elizabeth cried out.

He stepped forward and took hold of her shoulders. "His life will be at sea. You can find a fine match here."

"I don't understand."

"He loves you, Elizabeth. If you don't love him, or if you can't handle life as the wife of a sailor, he needs to know now. We will have our commissioning soon, and you will have control over where that is. Or if you've another man in mind…"

She took a step back, releasing herself from his grip. Killian loved her. They had spent years together now, but to hear it confirmed...albeit from Liam first… "What have you heard?"

"I know the Duke is a good man, and he treats his servants well. And you've caught his affections."

"I've agreed to nothing." Elizabeth paused. "Does Killian know?"

"Yes." Liam motioned with his head behind Elizabeth.

She turned and caught a glimpse of Killian through the crowd.

"I want my brother to be happy, but I've become fond of you as well. You have a chance of a good, stable life. If you think there's a chance the Duke will make you happy, you must take it, Elizabeth." Liam put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze before disappearing into the market.

Elizabeth wanted to be angry with Liam for ruining the reunion. But she knew there was truth to his words. When Killian approached her finally, she knew her answer. It was plain, and she saw it in his eyes as well.

"Elizabeth-"

"I love you, Killian."

She watched as his face froze in surprise before his mouth morphed into a smile. Before he could respond she continued. "It wasn't a formal proposal. Yes he made his feelings known, but I don't share them. I've only known you as a sailor, and-"

"I love you, too."

She stopped and looked him over. "Well...good."

He pulled her into an embrace with a laugh. "Yes, it is."

* * *

"This is the last of it," Emma announced as she brought a fine dagger from its sheath.

Henry had called for Elizabeth nearly an hour previously, telling her their spell was to be finished soon. She had kept out of the collection of ingredients, of course. It had taken the others almost four days to gather it all, and gather the right amount and type of magic. It was all above her head. Of course, she had seen magic, came from a land of magic. But wielding it herself or understanding its nature was beyond her. The only thing she knew for sure was that magic always came with a price. What they would have to pay for this spell, she didn't want to think of it.

She looked around at the group of them: Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma, and Killian. And her, of course. Regina would stay behind to keep the portal open the group had decided after all. She knew they all did it for Killian, for him to discover his mysterious past. Her kidnapping was a side plot, as always. That's what happens to supporting characters.

Suddenly the ground in front of them began to twist until it became a vortex. The wind reached up and whipped Elizabeth's dark hair around her face. She felt a hand take hers and knew it was Killian before she looked up at him.

"Are you ready? Think of the time we need to return to."

She looked back towards the portal and nodded. It was now or never. With the feel of her hand in his, Elizabeth stepped into the portal, followed closely behind by the rest of the group.

The strange sensation of the portal lasted a mere second before Elizabeth experienced the now familiar feeling of hard ground beneath her. She groaned when she hit the ground, noticing that the leaf covering did little to soften the fall. She heard Killian make a similar noise next to her and she rose to her knees.

"Are you okay?" she asked and reached out to help him up. Looking around to get her bearings, she recognized the woods to be the one just outside her city. A nearby sign along the path proved more than enough evidence.

He took her offered hand with a nod. "Aye. It's not the first time I've travelled through such a portal." Killian looked around as he stood, and Elizabeth noticed fear and panic flash across his face. "Where are the others?"

She, too, looked around. They were alone in the forest. "They followed us closely. Perhaps they'll be through soon." Her tone made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Emma!" he called out, either not hearing Elizabeth or ignoring her completely. "Emma?"

Elizabeth attempted to hush him. "We may not be alone in this forest, and it may not be friends, either. Rebels had been gathering for weeks before they attacked Duncaster. I'd rather not encounter them here."

"All the more reason to find the others, and quickly," Killian snapped back at her, uncharacteristically from the man Elizabeth knew. He turned away from her and continued calling out for Emma, only rarely switching to Snow or David.

After a few moments, Elizabeth finally turned to Killian, her hands clenched. "Enough! I can't...I can't take this anymore."

He looked down at her, his anger matching hers. "You act as though you don't even care if we find them."

"I do, but I can't handle you calling out for another woman like your life depends on it. Like I'm not standing right here."

"Memories or not," Killian started, "you were in my past. We're not together anymore."

"But we are, Killian," she yelled finally, and desperately. "It's not my past. I went to sleep, expecting to see you in another week. When you returned from your current assignment. We were together, and in love, when I went to sleep. And I wake up and find myself in a nightmare." Her voice began to shake along with her fists. "You've had a whole lifetime without me, I understand that. But don't you understand...you're still my present. We never broke off our courtship. I was still expecting to see you again, to...be in any situation but this."

"Is this a bad time?" came a voice from a thicket of trees to the side.

Elizabeth turned to see Snow White leading David and Emma through the brush. She turned away quickly, wiping the tears which had snuck their way down her face. "The path to the city is this way." Without another word, she made her way to the path, making sure to stay far enough ahead to be out of earshot. She had made a fool of herself. She didn't need them to hear her cry.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth stood just inside the city gate and looked around. She felt it immediately. She was home. Back to her own time. And Killian's. Now all that needed to be done… "This is wrong," she said quietly as she looked around.

"What do you mean, love? I remember this city. This is Duncaster," Killian responded.

Elizabeth noticed the hesitation in his voice. She hadn't spoken a word since her outburst. His hesitance was understandable. She pointed to a building across the way. "The market. It was burned down a week before I was taken. Yet there it stands."

"So, we're in the right place, but too early." Emma looked around. "The question is: how early?"

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." She put her hood up over her head to hide her face. When the others gave her a strange look she gestured to the people walking down the street. "This is my home. If they've seen me recently, won't they think it odd there are two of me? And what if the past me sees...me? On that note, you may want to do something about that," she added to Killian, pointing to his hook. "Some people here will recognize you, but you were always a visitor. But they will know that the hook is new, especially if they see you after this."

Killian examined his hook. "What do you suggest? Take it off?"

"Or cover it somehow. Carry something that drapes your hand, or lack of it."

Looking around, he grabbed a cloak that seemed to be discarded along the side of the alley. "My last time time travelling, Emma and I managed to stuff up her parents meeting. I'd like to not change the future this time."

Snow and David exchanged a glance. "Wait, what do you mean?"

Emma stepped forward. "Uh, never mind. Let's get going, shall we?"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and headed out onto the street. It took her no time to find her bearings and she gestured for the others to follow her. "We'll go the market. With any luck, I'll be able to figure out when we are based on what I remember happening. Unless we are indeed much too early."

They walked in silence towards the market, Elizabeth slightly ahead of them. A stocky figure brushed past them, nearly pushing her into Killian. The man's bright blue naval uniform stuck out from the rest of those buying and selling. She gripped Killian's arm and pointed. "I know this day."

He looked at the man who had passed them, and his step faltered. "Liam?"

"It's the day you leave for Neverland."

Killian started after his brother but stopped when he realized Elizabeth was not with him. "What are you doing?"

"We're two weeks too early," she said with a sigh. "The rebellion doesn't reach Duncaster until next week. I must have been thinking of...saying goodbye. For the portal."

"Maybe something happened that you don't remember, someone there that wanted to keep us apart."

But she shook her head. "I know what happens, how this scene plays out. I don't care to re-live it. You go ahead if you wish."

He walked back to her and lowered his face to look her in the eyes. "Elizabeth…" But his voice trailed off. Maybe he knew. Maybe he could see it in her eyes how hard it had been to say goodbye, even if she didn't even think it would be forever. Now to see it happening. It wasn't too long ago for her. Perhaps her outburst in the forest helped him see that. "Aye, love. You don't need to re-live it. But I think I need to see it. I'd like to see the man I was around you."

David nudged the others and gave a quick glance around. "We'll...take a look around. See if we can hear of anything that may help us. I assume there's a tavern nearby."

She didn't bother responding, and instead watched as Killian walked away and kept to the side of the buildings. With a sigh she leaned back against the side of the closest building. _"Two weeks...what do we do now?"_

"One thing that will not be tolerated on this ship is bad form." Killian threw the bottle of rum over the side of the ship as the rest of the crew looked on.

"My ship has never been in better hands."

He looked up at his brother who strode onto the ship. "Aye, captain." He looked past him and a grin came to his face. "Give me a moment, Liam. We'll be off at your order." Waiting for his captain's leave, he jumped up onto the gangplank. He took off his hat and placed a quick kiss on Elizabeth's lips. "You've come to see me off." He tucked the hat beneath his arm.

Elizabeth returned his smile and fixed his jacket. "Well, someone has to make sure you look presentable before you hit the open seas."

He took her hands in his and entwined his fingers with hers. He leaned down to catch her lowered eyes. "I won't be gone long, love. After this, we have an extended shore leave. Whatever this mission is, the king is giving us a grand reward when we return."

"Are you calling me a reward?"

"You're always my reward. What I've done to deserve you, I've no idea."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin once more. "Don't make me blush, Lieutenant." When she looked up at him, she felt as though there was nothing else in the world. "Killian…"

He looked over his shoulder when there was a whistle. They had little time. "You can't stowaway this time."

"I want to say how proud I am. Of you. You're not a perfect man, but you chose what was important and you worked hard to achieve it. I know much of it was to honour your brother. But I admire your dedication. You're a fine man, Killian Jones."

"Don't make me blush, Miss Warren," he teased with a nervous laugh. He nodded after a moment. "Thank you. I can only hope to continue to make you proud." Killian returned the hat to his head and straightened himself. "Well?"

Elizabeth looked him over and gave him an approving nod. "Does he meet your standards, Captain?" She leaned to the side to see Liam watching them.

"Don't mind me," he called out. "We can wait all day, Elizabeth."

Before she could respond, Killian kissed her again slowly. "I'll be back before you know it, Miss Warren."

"Am I to always be Miss Warren?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He straightened his coat once more and stepped back onto the ship. "I must warn you, however," he called out to her. "Being a Jones is not easy."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "I can handle it."

She wasn't sure why she had followed him. Maybe seeing it, seeing their last time together would make him regain memories. When Killian turned away from the scene, the only thing she saw was his surprise. She hadn't wanted to go in the first place. Perhaps her presence surprised him. Perhaps it was something else.

"Elizabeth."

She turned to lead him to the tavern. "The others are waiting for us at the tavern. You'll have to disguise yourself more. You're well known there." But she was pulled back at the elbow, back towards Killian. "What are you doing?"

"We're getting on that ship," he answered and looked around for anyone who might spot them.

"What are you talking about? We need to find out who took me. And we need to meet up with the others. With Emma."

Killian pointed at the ship, at where the other pair of them had stood. "That man is desperately and utterly in love with you. I'm not that man, and I want to know why. Something happened to me between now and when you're taken."

"How do you know it wasn't after?"

"Because that man would have searched the world for you. I don't have his memories, but I can see it in the way he looked at you." He peered down at her and pulled up her hood. "Listen, love. If we find out what happened to me, it may help us find out who took you and why. My changed memories and your disappearance is not a coincidence. We'll go quickly, tell the others of our plan. They need to stay and watch what happens to you."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She fought back her emotions. For the first time she felt as though she wasn't insane. Her memories of him were true, and now more than ever, he believed her. "How do you propose we board?"

He flashed her a grin. "I know this ship like the back of my...well. Follow me."

"No. Absolutely not," Snow said with finality. "There's no way."

It hadn't taken Killian long to find where they would board, that had been easy. The hard part was now convincing the others in the little time they had of their plan.

"This may be the only way to find out what happened to my memories," Killian pleaded. "I need to do this. And we can't all stow away on the ship."

Emma nodded and put a hand on his arm. "Mom, he's right. We'll keep an eye on Elizabeth from this time, see if anyone seems to be following her or has something against her. Killian, when do you remember coming back to shore after Neverland?"

"The journey itself was a mere four days, but upon returning we did not make port in Duncaster." Killian's forehead furrowed in thought. "Although," he pointed to a random point in the air, realization dawning. "We made port only a day's journey North."

Elizabeth started. "Wait, four days? I thought the mission was to be longer?"

"It would have been had Liam not died."

"So, I was still in Duncaster when you made port," she said slowly. "You...you had already forgotten me. And I was waiting for you. A pirate."

Emma looked between the two and stepped forward towards her. "Then you need to find out why. Both of you, get to the ship. We'll meet you in five days. That should let us find out who took you."

The group finally agreed, and before they parted Killian stepped towards Emma. He glanced quickly at Elizabeth who turned away, and he gave Emma a small smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

Elizabeth followed him from the tavern, thankful that he had kept the goodbye quick. If it had been a goodbye at all. "Killian," she called out quietly. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure you want to return to Neverland?"

Killian stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. "Love, you say you were close to Liam as well. I made peace with what happened in Neverland. But this is where Liam dies. Are you ready for this?"

The thought hit her like a brick. Stoic Liam. Dead because of their king. When she gave him a small nod he led her to the dock and they snuck their way onto his ship. _Give me strength…_


End file.
